KP in Monkey Madness Fall
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ron is driven mad and with his mystical monkey powers at their fullest it seems no one can stop him! Or is there? Takes place after the end of Season 4.


**KP in Monkey Madness Fall**

**AN:** Ron is driven mad and with his mystical monkey powers at their fullest it seems no one can stop him! Or is there?

**(Flashback)**

Ron Stoppable, master of the monkey powers and best friend of Kim Possible. It all started when the Warmonga survived the explosion because she had been partially shielded by the other Lowardian. She had taken her time to heal but she had been so badly burned that she was almost unrecognizable as anything but a green-skinned monster.

Warmonga had watched the TV as Kim and Ron were awarded for saving the world, and she knew that the reason she had failed was because of Kim. Without her being Ron's strength, the world would have fallen before her might and technology.

Years go by and then one day comes the news that Kim Possible had just accepted a proposal by her long-time best friend and boyfriend to be wedded.

Warmonga was less than pleased at the news when she had heard and much was destroyed in the room until a very evil, sick thought occurred to her. She then thought, "If I should lose my man, then she should lose hers...no, he is too tough for that. She should lose her life first so that the one who threw us should know the pain I have felt all these years!"

Warmonga watched the news and planned her revenge. So with the air of holographic technology, she went on as the priest of the wedding and before everyone after they were married, but before they could kiss. She stabbed Kim with her sword.

Ron had cried out, "NO! Kim!" as he had watched her fall even as Warmonga laughed and leapt past them, swinging her staff and slashing or blasting everyone with lethal accuracy. He held his new wife in his arms until she was gone with her last breath. By then Warmonga had eliminated nearly everyone from both Kim and Ron's family.

Ron went Mad Monkey Master on Warmonga as she was trying to destroy the only family Ron had left, his super ninja sister, Hanna who was leaping, running and avoiding her with her usual skill now only without the aid of music now that she was much older.

The battle between Ron and Warmonga was a fierce one with much of the church being wrecked. It was only when some of the ceiling collapsed and caught Warmonga was Ron able to capture her and when he asked why she had done such a horrible thing to him. Her answer, "Because I have lived with the pain of one taken away, my world lost forever to me because your space technology is so primitive, and because of my injuries... I wanted you to feel everything I have and more forever... and now I have!" She began to laugh insanely after that and even after Ron smashed her to a pulp, he could still hear her words and her laughing ringing in his ears.

**(End of Flashback)**

**(In the insane future)**

Ron growls in a animalistic way, having lost his mind and all common sense that day when his wife and families were murdered before him years ago.

Other heroes had tried to stop him in the beginning, hoping that there was still enough Ron left to bring back to the side of Justice and sanity. That had proved to be a fatal mistake. His mind was more animal than human but enough of his memories and skills remained that he could counter anything that was thrown at him. So when Shego came looking for payback at what he had done to her heroic brothers, the battle had been a furious one but his powers proved to be too much in the end and she fell with Drakken falling shortly afterwards for trying to help with his plant powers.

Even the ninjas from the school were no match as he could summon the sword without a word and slashed down all who came after him, even Yori who pleaded to return to himself and the world. Her pleas only made him hesitate but then the memory of Kim falling because he cared came to him and rather risk another scene like that, he stabbed her, to be merciful to not only his mind but his heart as it couldn't take another moment like that.

The law was no match for him and he became a fugitive on the run, feared by all and not even Global Justice could stop his power or pained insanity. Oh, they had tried with a clone of Kim Possible, programmed with everything they knew of her. The plan had almost succeeded until a certain overbearing top agent made a mistake and it resulted in the total destruction of Global Justice headquarters with Will Du's bloody body being used as the club to smash many of his own agents.

It now came to the present day where Ron Stoppable, once a powerful hero and force for good along with his best friend, girlfriend, and wife before being driven insane but not really evil now came to face the last and perhaps most difficult challenge ever.

Hanna stood before Ron, a teenage girl not older than Kim and Ron had been when they had brought down Drakken for the first time. She stood before him with her own training by the only one left from the school, Sensei who had passed away from old age but not before telling her that Ron's heart is still pure within him but he feared that Ron's mind might be forever lost in the sea of madness. She still had to try for her older brother whom she still loved and for everyone who had fallen and if he couldn't be reached. She knew what she would have to do and it would break her heart to do so.

Ron growls softly as he stands before her, wedding clothes tattered beyond recognition with dried blood of many people and stares at her, recognizing her as family and wondering what she wanted.

Hanna stays where she is, having observed that he didn't become violent unless threatened in some way. She reaches out with a open hand in a gesture of "Come with me" and says, "Ron... brother... I know you're still in there. Please, won't you come with me? Please?"

Ron just stares at her in the posture of a monkey with his monkey aura glowing brightly around him. He tilts his head at her in confusion but his senses detected no outward sense of hostility, no trickery, just a genuine feeling of love and concern. It had been so long for him that it was almost alien to him and quite puzzling that anyone would show him anything of the sort.

Ron softly grunts and moves towards Hanna, watching her carefully for any signs that it would be a trap but the part of him that was still Ron remembers his little sister, watching and helping her grow up, protecting her even when it was clear that she could do just fine protecting herself. His memories help Ron begin to grow out of the insanity fog that he had put himself into so long ago. It was very difficult after all the stuff he had been through.

Hanna keeps quiet, watching her brother move towards her ever so slowly with a confused look and then every now and then she could see flashes of the brother she had grown up with on his face and it gave her hope.

Ron straightens up just a little, a little more human pose than the monkey one he was used to as he nears her and then finally steps within reach of her with her hand still held out in peaceful offering and full of hope. He straightens up in a cross between a human and alpha monkey pose and snorts, gazing at her intently.

Hanna just very softly says, "Big brother, I love you. You can trust me." Her eyes gazed up at him since he was still a bit taller than she was.

Ron tilts his head with a curious grunt before he cautiously says, "H-Han?"

Hanna nods as she softly says, "That is right Ron, it is me, you little sister, Hanna. Do you remember me?"

Ron grunt-nods and then looks at her hand, seeing how small it was compared to his own and reaches forward to put his hand into hers. He feels the warmth of her hand in his and looks up and down between her face and her hand, uncertain still but he feels reassured by the loving look on her face.

Hanna steps closer, which makes him freeze for a second before she wraps her arms around him in a tender hug and says, "I knew you were still in there big brother..." She can feel him relaxing and wrap his other arm around her shoulder. All was perfect for brother and sister.

Ron starts to speak with difficulty, "H-Hanna? Wh-what's going on? I...I... remember something... a wedding and then..." He closes his eyes and lets out a loud sob, leaning onto her shoulder as he does something he had never done since Warmonga attacked at the wedding. He began to cry fully and loudly, his whole body shaking and powers down his mystical powers, leaving him as nothing more than a sad, broken man who had lost nearly everything but his sister in his life.

Hanna pats him on the back as she soothingly says, "Everything will be all right. I promise you."

Ron stops crying and after a few sniffles he steps back to look at her, in the eyes and says, "No... not it won't. I remember now, I remember it all. All the pain I caused, the lives I took. If the law got a hold of me, then I'll be..." He trails off and says, "I've got to turn myself in. It is what Kim would have wanted."

Hanna shakes her head, "There is one alternative."

Ron shakes his head and nods, "Yeah, but I doubt I could do it without help. Will you help me Hanna?"

Hanna gazes into his eyes, "Ron, I won't help you kill yourself if that's what you're thinking but you can start to make amends by carrying on the work Kim did. Helping people, saving people. That is what I believe she would have wanted. Not for you to throw your life away."

Ron bursts out angrily, "How would you know?"

Hanna just calmly says, "Because she was like a older sister to me and because you know her. If that doesn't help, then I have one more thing to show you."

Sensei appears in ghostly form, "Hello Ronald, it is good to see you."

Ron looks at him with confusion, "Sensei? What are you doing here?"

Sensei turns to his side as he says, "I have been teaching someone how to appear like I can. It is fortunate that she is a quick study."

Ron is still confused, "Who do you mean?" His answer is a glowing, creepy and shapeless form much like he had seen all those years ago in High School and he lets out a frightened shriek until he hears a voice say, "Amp Down Ron!" His eyes grow huge as he stutters, "K-K-Kim? Is that you?" The form materializes into Kim in her wedding outfit and she nods, "Yes Ron. It really is me."

Ron cries out, "Kim! I thought I'd lost you!" and leaps at her, trying to hug but ends up flying through her. He gets out and says, "Kim...You're a ghost aren't you?"

Kim nods sadly, "Yes I am Ron, and Hanna is right. I don't want you to just throw your life away in a prison. Not when there is still so much left to do in the world."

Ron powers up into his mystical monkey power, causing Hanna to be fearful that Ron would slip back into his madness and go on another rampage but instead, Ron just reaches out and with the mystical power around his body, he touches her. He gazes into her eyes, "I... I am sorry I let you down Kim."

Kim takes his hand into hers and brings it up to her ghostly cheek as she says, "You didn't Ron. No matter how it turned out for us, marrying you was still the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sensei clears his throat, making Kim nod in acknowledgement before she says, "I can't stay long Ron but I love you so much and I am forever your wife." Kim kisses Ron's mystical hand and then turns to leave until Ron cries out Kim, "I am sorry about everything that happened after..." He becomes more quiet, "After your murder."

Kim turns back to Ron and says, "Ron, just for the record. I don't blame or hate you for anything that happened afterwards and I..." Just then a cop shows up and says, "Freeze! You're under arrest for..." His eyes grew wide in surprise as he saw ghosts and the very frightening look of Ron in mystical monkey power after all that he'd seen and read about the him.

Time seemed to slow down for Ron as he saw Hanna step in front of him as she tried to explain that he was no longer dangerous but he could tell that the cop was overwhelmed and his mystical powers short on him as he pushes Hanna out of the way when the cop's finger pulls the trigger to his gun by pure self -preservation instincts and the bullet strikes its mark, plunging into Ron's body.

Ron cries out from the pain and slumps down even as Hanna cries out for her brother with time going back to normal.

Hanna holds her brother in her arms and cries even as Ron raises up a shaking hand and says, "D-don't cry for me... I will be with Kim. Don't... don't become the monster I did." He struggles even as the cop says, "The ambulance is on the way!" Ron gulps and looks says, "How... how was that Kim? I saved a... life."

Kim hovers in the air as she looks sad and proud of him as she says, "You did great Ron."

Hanna cries out, "Please... please don't leave me Ron! I need my big brother!"

Ron nods as he can feel his strength oozing from him along with his blood and says with a hoarseness to his voice, "I want to stay and make things right... but... this might be it baby sis. I am sorry... please... don't... hate me... for it..." With that Ron stops moving and falls limp in Hanna's arms just as the ambulance arrives!

Hanna looks up at Kim and she sees a weird shape appear next to her that struggles for a bit before it finally becomes a paper-thin Ron.

Sensei says, "I am most sorry, but we must all go now."

Ron takes Kim by the hand before looking at the tearful Hanna and says, "Your big brother will always be watching over you, so should you ever need me. Call me, Shout for me or do a séance or something and I'll be there."

Kim squeezes Ron's hand and says, "We will both be there Hanna and remember that we will always love you." With that the two of them begin to fade with Sensei until they finally disappear, leaving Hanna all alone with a cop and paramedics still trying to revive Ron's body.

**Epilogue: (6 years later)**

Hanna looks around in the new city that was her home. It was strange how alike Middleton it was but with one major difference. There was more crime and she knew that she would strive for the ideals that Kim and Ron worked at every day. She worked to fight evil and save the world, and yes she had her own share of arch-enemies but she also had her share of very awesome friends who supported her in her fight against evil.

As Hanna looks down from the roof, a favorite place of hers to be since she was little and with a soft whisper, she sees Kim and Ron appear for just a moment to let her know that she was not alone. She had two guardian angels and so she never felt alone, sad, or afraid because her guardian angels were the best at saving people.

A beeping sound suddenly goes off from her watch and she smiles, knowing that she had another mission that needed her. She leaps off the roof and through the sunroof of her car that her gadget-wiz friend, Clover had made modifications to just for her before being joined by her own sidekicks, Hinata and Hal.

Hinata brushes back the purple "H"-like hair dye in the front of her hair and says, "What kept you?"

With a glance at the backseat to see that Hal, their ferret sidekick with a dark purple H on his little green vest was already in the car before she gazes forward at the road and says, "I was visiting with some family." before she steps on the gas petal and the car roars forward.

**The End?

* * *

**

**AN:** Well I hope that you all enjoyed this probable one-shot story. I might write more, depending on the interest. What do you think of this story? I got the inspiration for this story oddly enough from a music video I was watching on YouTube that was actually a happy song. Yes, I am weird and so Kim would probably like me for that. Lol! So what did you think of Warmonga surviving only to get her revenge at their wedding? Can you imagine Ron going berserk and not hurting people out of evil but out of intense, emotional pain? Can you imagine Will Du messing things up? What did you think of Hanna's role in this story? What do you think of Ron saving his sister? What do you think of Hanna in the future where she is taking up the good fight?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, votes, ideas, story impressions, artwork, and more are welcome.


End file.
